


An Understanding

by vsnow



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't leave private letters out, Embarrassment, Family Bonding, Gellert helping out, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Support, This is more of a fic about Gellert and Bathilda bonding tbh, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: That was when she saw it. An opened letter. Bathilda did not consider herself a nosey witch, but she had to admit her interest was peaked when she saw the signature.





	An Understanding

**_A/N:_ ** _Somewhat a continuation of the one-shot “How They Got On”._

* * *

 

It had only been a week and Bathilda was already beginning to wonder if she had made a terrible mistake.

She had hardly had a moment to speak with her great nephew since she had introduced him to a certain brilliant young man.

“Where are you going?” The historian asked, as Gellert came bounding down the stairs.

The boy slowed, but only for a moment, “To the Dumbledore residence.”

“Again? Dear boy, you cannot keep imposing yourself on them.”

“I was invited by the master of the house.” He smiled, as though reacting to a joke no one but he understood.

“Well, invite him here next time.” Bathilda urged, for it was only courteous. “I had hoped we would have some time to ourselves this evening. You and I, we have not yet truly had a nice chat.”

“Yes Auntie. Soon.” Gellert promised, already halfway out of the door. And without another word, he was gone.

Bathilda sighed. Young people were always running, running to or running away. She had been the same. But time had taught her to appreciate the small moments, of standing still.

_Now what to do?_

Bathilda had planned on an evening of conversation.

_Well, if Gellert is out I suppose I can do a bit of casual reading._

She made her way upstairs, opening the door to a small reading area that Gellert had been using as his room.

It was a horrible mess.

Or perhaps organized chaos. At least, that is what she was sure Gellert would call it.

Bathilda carefully made her way to the bookshelf. Books that she had not touched in ages sat there waiting for her, books that she had never even opened.

Today was the day.

She picked up a particular novel she had been meaning to start, dusting it off and watching the particles float every which way.

Bathilda began to walk out when her eyes fell on Gellert’s desk.

The desk was just as cluttered as the room.

Papers half written on and books stacked upon one another open to various pages of interest. A quill and ink sat waiting to be used. A half-finished glass of water sat dangerously close to the edge.

She walked toward the desk, intent on taking the glass downstairs with her.

That was when she saw it. An opened letter. Bathilda did not consider herself a nosey witch, but she had to admit her interest was peaked when she saw the signature.

_Albus._

The “A” had been signed in the most peculiar way.

She looked over the short missive.

_‘Gellert-_

_I was so happy to receive your most recent letter. As you will see, I thought that your idea was brilliant._

_Looking forward to your visit,_

_Albus’_

“I knew he invited himself.” Annoyance at having been lied to took over and Bathilda swiftly turned, accidently bumbling the desk in the process.

_At least Albus does not seem bothered._

It was then that her evening took a turn.

The sound of glass made her jump and she turned to see her mistake. In her haste she had forgotten the glass of water, the very glass that was how spilt upon the desk.

“Merlin!” Bathilda was quick to remove the books, if there was anything she hated it was wet pages. They took forever to dry and were never right afterward.

Once the books were safe, she took out her wand, cleaning up the water as best she could.

She hoped Gellert would not be too upset that some of his papers, including the letter had been soaked. She scrunched her nose as she noticed the letter’s ink begin to bleed.

That was not good… but wait, the ink was not smearing at all. Instead, under Albus’s signature, new words were forming.

How odd.

Bathilda watched the paper seemed to self-dry itself.

Such a brilliant spell to hide a message, but what could be worthy of hiding.

The letter continued.

_‘P.S. I cannot explain to you how your last letter set my heart alight. I felt your presence through your words, as though you were here, as though we were-‘_

And as Bathilda continued to read the line she realized… this letter …

“Oh my.” The witch turned away, not wishing to invade the private exchange any further.

She quickly took the glass on her way out.

Shock gave way to a single thought…

_I did a wonderful job!_

Despite wishing she had learned of the pair’s relationship in another way, Bathilda still could not help but be ecstatic.

She had killed two birds with one stone, as they say.

She had both found Albus a great friend and a …love.

At least she hoped. She truly did.

A motherly concern ran though her, and she suddenly felt it necessary to speak with her nephew.

Bathilda did not like to consider herself a nosey witch… but still, she found herself making her way to the Dumbledore home. As she followed the path to the door she was met by Aberforth.

“Professor Bagshot.” He greeted her, “What a surprise. You are here to take your nephew I hope.”

“I am so sorry, has he been a bother?” She asked.

Aberforth was glad to share, “He is inside with Ariana and Albus, just making himself at home. He’s always doing something or other without asking. Can you believe one morning I woke to find the goats feed and breakfast made. I knew it wasn’t Albus because he was still in his room. It was only he and Ariana at the table, he sat with her as she ate, annoying her with his stories of travel. I could see her interest in his stories, not that he cared that he is filling her head with images of places she can never visit.”

“I will speak with him.” Bathilda assured.

“Good. Thank you.” Aberforth sighed, “Merlin knows Albus won’t speak against him.” Aberforth entered the house, “Gellert!~” He called out in a fake sweet tone.

Bathilda wait outside the threshold, not wishing to intrude without being properly invited.

“Yes, Aberforth~” Came an equally sarcastic call.

“Your aunt has come for you. I’m sure Albus can handle his chores by himself.”

There was silence.

Gellert was the first to speak, “Ari, you know what I told you about the recipe.”

“Of course.” Came a cheerful voice in response.

“Good, please help your brother if he gets stuck.”

Two set of footsteps moved thought the house.

“Albus. Where are you going?” Bathilda could hear Aberforth ask, “You still have dinner to attend to. Ariana, let me run you a bath.” He took charge.

“I was just going to say a few words of goodbye.”

“Fine. Ari, come.”

“Eliot. Grovel. Yule” Albus spoke nonsensically.

“Eula, obviously” She heard her nephew respond, before his lone footsteps continued to the door, “Hello Auntie.” He appeared before her.

She held out her hand to him. He took it, offering her his arm as he accompanied her back home.

Nothing was spoken between them.

Bathilda looked over at her nephew, disappointment filled his face.

“Did Aberforth send for you to get rid of me?” He asked, a bit surprised that it had come to that.

They walked into the evening, the sky was already painted vivid orange and pink by the slowly dying light.

“I must apologize.”

“It is Aberforth who should apologize.” Gellert noted, “I do not understand why he dislikes me so.” That was a lie, he knew exactly why.

Bathilda slowed her step, “I read the letter that was on your desk…by accident.” She looked over the young man’s face. If he felt anything at all he hid the emotions well.

Gellert calmly replied, “I have been helping Albus around the house. He has a lot on his mind, it seems only fair I relieve him of some of the burden.”

But Bathilda knew, “It would appear as though you’ve been doing more than help him keep house.”

Gellert tilted his head, seeming to question his aunt’s words.

He had not expected an answer.

“It seems you have also helped ‘eased his mind’ in the barn, your room, and aside that beautiful willow tree near the cemetery …really, Gellert.” She shook her head at the last location.

Gellert froze, his mouth hung open for a moment. That section of the letter had been hidden… how?

“Why would you read that far?” He questioned, choking on his words.

“I only read one line before I realized.” Bathilda quickly tried to assure him.

They both knew there had been much more written below.

Gellert shook his head, not wishing to think of it at the moment.

“It wasn’t Aberforth then. Is that why you came for me?” Gellert tried to piece together, taking a single step away from aging witch, “You are upset. You want me to lea-”

“I’m not, Gellert. And I would never ask you to leave, not over something like this. In fact, I can probably understand better than anyone how you feel.”

Their eyes met. In that gaze Gellert understood what Bathida meant by her words.

He was safe with her.

“I only wish to know your intentions.” Bathilda spoke tenderly but firm. This was not the conversation she had expected to have with her nephew, but there they were.

The pair stood in the empty street, truly conversing for the first time.

“Intentions?”

“I speak to you as your aunt, but also as someone very close to a boy who has recently lost his mother. I am sure if Kendra were alive she would be asking you the same question.” She did not want her match to cause Albus more grief, “In your initial letter to me you spoke of only staying for a week, no more. That time is nearing an end. Do you still plan to leave Godric’s Hollow?”

“Yes.”

“Does Albus know?”

“Yes.”

“And he’s fine with your arrangement, of you leaving?”

“Yes.”

“Do you care for him?”

A hush fell between them.

“Yes.” The words sounded so loud in the quiet night, and in that moment Gellert could hear how it sounded, “I’m not just… It’s not as it sounds. When Aberforth goes back to school I wish for Albus to leave this place with me.” He was quick to add, “Of course Ariana will come along. We have shared our dreams of the future and have woven these plans together.”

Bathilda’s lips slowly turned into a smiled, “That is all I need to hear.”

“Thank you.”

“For what.” It was not a question, Bathilda understood. She remembered wishing for someone to talk to, for anyone to understand, “I am glad you have found such a wonderful match.” She sighed and continued to walk on towards the house, Gellert following closely behind. Bathilda took a deep breath of night air, memories filling her as she reminisced aloud, “I still remember when I first met the family, when I met Albus.” It seemed like so long ago, “It is hard sometimes to think that he is already a Hogwart’s graduate. I still see him as that tiny little boy.”

How time had flown by. That was why Bathilda centered herself in that moment, treasuring it. She looked forward to more conversations with her nephew-

That was until Gellert absentmindedly added, “Oh trust me, he is definitely a grown man.” He bit his lip as his mind took him elsewhere.

Bathilda shot him a look, “I am still your aunt, dear.” She reminded.

“Right, sorry.”

 

* * *

 

 ** _A/N:_** _I’ve always found it funny when Dumbledore said, “Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment!_ _Tweak!” Him saying random words, in this case an anagram for “I love you, Gellert.” Seemed somewhat in character. At least it gave me the same feel._


End file.
